


Sunbathing

by CalamityRondo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sunbathing, Sunblocker As Lube, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, kinda exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer break is the best time of the year. Louis can do what he wants, especially indulging in his favorite hobby that includes a minimum of clothes and a comfortable spot on his mother's balcony. Today, it also includes the son of his mother's friend, in even less clothing than Louis. Louis can certainly enjoy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote while taking a break from Attention Whore. My eternal thanks go to my beta Gaby who made this fic a million times better and who is just such a lovely sweetheart.

Louis loves summer; the endless deep blue sky, the green of the trees, the colors of the flowers, sweating like a pig when he plays football with the lads... but most of all he loves the unforgiving sun beaming down on him, turning his skin into shiny bronze.

He doesn't really consider himself vain—okay, so maybe he’s spent quite some time figuring out which products his face can tolerate the best, and maybe he likes to dress in trousers that show off his ass—but surely there are people worse than him. There’s people like _Zayn_. Still, the one thing he will always admit to care about? His complexion. He is a little on the darker side to begin with, but he absolutely hates it when his complexion turns all _white_ and _unsexy_. So his most loved activity during summer (and spring and autumn, if the sun allows it) is sun bathing, to make sure he always looks his very best.

That's how he finds himself on his mother's balcony, stripped down to his boxer briefs on a comfy lounger with a thin sheet of sun block (of the lowest SPF available) to keep himself from burning. His mother is out with his sisters, and Louis is glad to have a quiet afternoon with nobody to disturb him from his hobby.

That is, of course, until he is reminded of the other person who is still inside the flat.

“That looks nice. Can I join?”

Louis opens his eyes to look at Harry, the son of a friend of his mother, who happens to be staying the summer, because his parents apparently wanted to go on a vacation without him. Louis doesn't mind him staying, it's nice to have a guy his age to talk to, but there is this thing about Harry that just doesn't sit right with Louis. He ignores that for now and shrugs.

“Be my guest.”

Harry starts stripping, which is required for sun bathing, and Louis is definitely _not_ staring at him. Nope. Not at all. Especially not when Harry drops his boxers and stands there in all his naked glory. He doesn't seem self-conscious or anything. He just plops down onto the second lounger and.. well, lounges.

“You do that often? Lying around in your birthday suit?”, Louis asks curiously.

Harry shakes his head what makes his curls fly. “At home, yeah. I hate being so.. restrained all the time. But here? Nah. Not with the girls constantly around.”

Louis smiles. “Good. I'd probably hang you if you did that.”

A low rumble of laughter comes from Harry. “I bet you would.”

The conversation is over with that statement. Louis closes his eyes again and tries not to think about the bits of Harry he just had to chance to meet. He succeeds for some time, greedily soaking up the sun, reveling in the way his skin feels just this side of too hot. His timer beeps then, informing him that it's time to turn around.

He gets comfortable on his stomach, his arms crossed beneath his head—although he knows he shouldn't do that, but it's just so comfy. When he feels the sun beam down on him again, though, he remembers he hasn't put on any sun block on his back yet. Without a second thought, he calls out to Harry.

“Harry, would you mind helping me for a second?”

“Uhm, sure. What do you need?”

“Can you put some sun block on my back, please? Just a very thin layer, though, okay?”

The lounger creaks, when Harry stands up and comes over to him. What he totally doesn't expect is for Harry to climb on top of him. He settles with his legs on either side of Louis' hips, sitting just below his bum, and wow, in that position his very, _very_ naked balls press against the firm swell of it. Louis has to keep from moaning. Because honestly, the thing about Harry that doesn't sit right with Louis? Harry is fit as hell. The guy is fucking sex on a stick—no, scratch that—he’s sex on very delicious, muscled legs.

And that ridiculously hot guy is now sitting, stark naked, on top of him while he rubbing a cool, white substance onto his back. Louis wishes he would have had the audacity to lie there without underwear, too.

“You have really nice skin, Louis. So smooth... that's so hot.”

The last part is whispered and Louis is not completely sure he hasn't just imagined it. Harry's fingers begin to press a little while he spreads the lotion, and this time Louis can't really hold back a moan when they press into a knot. Big hands rub from his neck down to the small of his back, they sort of cover the whole span Louis' tiny waist. The thought is arousing, and Louis feels himself getting hard under Harry's warm touch.

Then, suddenly, Harry slides off of him. The loss is greater than expected, and Louis really wishes he had another reason for Harry to climb onto him again. The touch on his calf startles him, but he relaxes just as quickly because it's still Harry's hands that are touching him.

“You should put on some lotion on your legs, too. It's a pain if you burn them.”

Harry doesn't wait for Louis' approval to start slicking his calves—and he totally doesn't need to, because Louis would never object to Harry touching him. When the lower parts of his legs are covered, Harry moves up, his hands sliding over Louis’ firm thighs, the action making goose bumps arise on his arms and his dick twitch a little.

On one particular caress, two fingers slip under the hem of Louis' boxers, bumping against the swell of his ass. It sends sparks up Louis' spine.

“If you didn't wear these, you wouldn't get tan lines, you know?”

Louis wants to groan, because Harry just sort of told him to drop his underwear. And right now, that just sounds like a really, really great idea. Before he even thinks this through, he opens his mouth and says 'You're right' with a slightly shaky voice. Harry seems to take it upon himself to help Louis with removing them, because he grabs the waistband and starts to slide them down. Louis raises his hips to make it easier, not concerned that he is exposing his naked bum to Harry.

The one thing he hasn't thought about, though, is that now his still hardening erection is pressing against the cushion of the lounger, and it takes all his willpower not to rut against it to get some friction. Especially when Harry returns with his slick hands to rub lotion all over his behind. Every touch is electrifying. Heat pools in his lower stomach and his balls seems to draw up a little tighter.

Really, this is ridiculous. They are both naked on a stupid balcony, Harry touching his bum, maybe even a bit purposefully, and he can probably see Louis' balls where his legs part to lie comfortably. It's ridiculous, but Louis revels in it nonetheless.

“Your skin looks like it's glowing golden, that's so sexy”, Harry mumbles lowly, but it still makes Louis' breath catch in his throat.

“Thanks”, he replies, not mentioning to the other just how much time he spends perfecting his complexion.

“And you have a really nice bum for a lad”, then he adds. “Actually, you have a nicer bum than most of the girls I know.”

Louis contemplates taking this as offensive—even though he knows it's a compliment, but he has always been a bit unsure about his behind—but he can't quite finish his inner argument, because _oh_ that's Harry's finger slipping in the crack between his butt cheeks. The pad of the finger traces over his hole once. Louis can't stop a moan, and he finds himself pushing back against the finger. But the digit vanishes as soon as it came. Louis groans and ruts against the lounger helplessly once.

Harry's hand returns to his bum, even though the lotion is well spread. He kneads the flesh with both hands, fingers digging in slightly painfully, and it turns Louis on like nothing else. There is a quick shifting movement, Louis thinks Harry might have crouched down. Then the hands start petting and kneading him again, and Louis relaxes, letting Harry do whatever he wants.

Which turns out to be spreading his cheeks.

“Shit, Lou, even your hole looks fucking gorgeous.”

Louis does color at that. He has no idea how close Harry is to his bum, but apparently he is looking very, very closely.

“You have a lot of experience looking at butt holes then?”, Louis asks, trying to distract himself from coming just from Harry looking at him and saying ridiculous things.

“Can't you just take a compliment?” Harry's voice sounds complaining, but Louis knows it’s probably fake.

“Okay, okay”, he laughs. “I will just leave you and my glorious bum alone.”

“Thanks”, Harry says and _oh my god_ Louis can feel the breath on his skin which means Harry has to be really close. His giant fingers are still spreading Louis' cheeks, exposing his puckered hole. One of the warm digits runs down the crack again, stopping at the hole and pushing teasingly. Louis moans louder this time, not even thinking of holding himself back.

The finger traces the rim before breaching just a bit. Then Harry seems to change his mind, because he retreats again. Louis hates him, because he is a fucking tease. His annoyance gets soothed, though, when Harry's breath draws nearer and his slick tongue licks flatly over his hole.

Louis shivers. That one touch alone makes every nerve ending sing with pleasure, and he lets loose what he thinks is a moan that can rival any dumb porn star. Harry chuckles lowly and proceeds to repeat the action, lapping at the puckered flesh.

Moaning loudly still, Louis pushes back against him, until Harry seems to get the message. The breach isn't painful, in fact it's downright heavenly. The slick muscle plunges deeper, licking at his walls. It's sloppy, and wet, and perfect. Louis feels himself leaking onto the cushion beneath him and spares a thought to how he has to clean this afterwards.

“Fuck”, Louis breathes. He stretches an arm behind himself, groping blindly for Harry's head so he can tangle his fingers in those silky curls. Harry hums in approval and it makes Louis' rim vibrate which is an absolutely fan-fucking-tastic feeling. Louis bucks his hips backward and tugs at Harry's curls. Harry responds by spreading his cheeks even more and thrusting his tongue in and out. Louis wants to scream.

The wet push is gone just like that, but the lounger creaks and Louis feels Harry settling over his thighs. He sees Harry reach for the sun lotion again and before Louis can protest that he is layered up enough, Harry pours the liquid over his crack.

“I think I forgot to put some lotion there”, Harry's deep voice rumbles above him.

“Yeah, would be a shame, if I burned my asshole while tanning it”, Louis can't stop himself from replying sarcastically, even though he really, really doesn't want Harry to stop whatever he is doing.

“It really would be.”

Apparently, what Harry is doing is spreading his cheeks again before rubbing his very erect, very hard dick along the crack. Louis bangs his head against the lounger. Harry, the fucker, certainly knows how to push his buttons. And _oh wow_ Harry's dick is quite big, Louis gathers from what he can feel of the hardened flesh that is rubbing against his sensitive skin. The sun block makes the movement slick and easy. Louis thinks Harry is really enjoying himself, judging by the low grunts he lets out. This is fucking unfair.

“Don't you dare come without me”, he hisses, because really? If Harry uses him to get off but doesn't get Louis off, too, he will personally behead him.

“Or you will what?”, Harry asks teasingly. Louis licks his lips at the sound of that deep, husky voice.

“Or I might just use your dick for my satisfaction until you cry and beg me to stop.” Harry gives a particularly hard thrust at that.

“We wouldn't want that, now would we?”

He is leaning over Louis, licking at the shell of the ear that is turned to him while continuing to push his cock between Louis' buttocks. He bites at the ear lobe.

“No, you really wouldn't want that”, Louis says with a huff. He starts rutting against the cushion now, because he needs some friction, too. His dick is hard and leaking and demands some attention.

“Okay”, Harry says smoothly, leans back and even shuffles a bit backwards, so his cock slips from Louis' bum. He reaches for the sun blocker again, squirting some on his fingers, and then finally there is a slick finger pressing against his hole. It slips in easily, because Louis is already stretched a bit from the rimming. He thrusts it in and out a few times before adding a second finger. There is a little burning from the stretch then, but Louis totally doesn't mind. He rocks back onto the fingers—although that is admittedly difficult with Harry sitting on him.

“You take my fingers so good, Lou. You're doing so good”, Harry praises him. The hand that his not busy plowing into Louis starts to message his bum again. Harry scissors his fingers and Louis leaks a particularly big drop of precome at that. His fingers crook, pressing against Louis' prostate. It sends sparks up his spine that explode behind his eyelids like fireworks. Louis' moan is garbled, but it sounds filthy nonetheless.

A third finger is quickly added, and the stretch definitely hurts, Harry's hands are freakishly big. Harry pumps them in and out relentlessly and Louis gets accustomed to the feeling quickly. He wants to pull up his legs to his chest, so Harry can get deeper inside, but he cannot move and it's agonizing. He just has to lie there and take it, something Louis definitely isn't very good at.

“Up”, he commands. Harry doesn't listen and instead continues fucking him with his fingers, which feels very nice, but Louis has other things in mind. “I'm as ready as I can be, so get the hell off.”

Louis moans at the loss of the fingers in him nonetheless, but he is quick to stand up, when Harry finally releases him. He pushes Harry down on the lounger and crawls in his lap. It's the first time they lock eyes since Harry has come out on the balcony, and it occurs to Louis that they haven't even kissed yet—not that kissing is required for fucking, but it's a nice bonus—so he leans forward and presses his lips against Harry's.

He tangles his fingers his Harry's hair and pulls him closer, Harry doing the same. They stay like that for some time, just sharing open-mouthed kisses and sliding their tongues against the other's. It's hot and it makes Louis tingle all over, but he is still intent on getting some fucking done, so he reaches over for the sun lotion one last time, pouring some into his palm before slicking up Harry's length.

The dick feels amazing in his hand, the skin soft even in it's erect state, pulsing softly in Louis' hand. Louis wants to keep it, wants to have it to himself, because he is sure he will never see a dick this perfect ever again. He has to break the kiss with Harry when he is done and moves himself over the member. He guides it to his entrance. He is reluctant to let it go, though, but it serves it's purpose way better inside of him than just in his hand.

The head pushes it's way in when Louis lowers himself slowly. The stretch on his rim is perfect, and Louis puts his hands on Harry's shoulders to steady himself, so he can slam down on the rest of the length. They both moan breathlessly at the feeling. Louis feels fucking full, because Harry is bigger than anything he has ever had, and it sort of feels like it reaches his very core. Harry's hands settle on his hip, his thumbs drawing small circles on the prominent bones.

Louis lifts himself slowly until only the thick head remains inside, and lowers himself quickly again. Harry grunts and lifts his hip to meet Louis' thrusts. They have a slow, deep rhythm, and every time Louis wants to speed things up, Harry clutches his hips tightly and makes him move slowly again. He is a fucking tease, Louis concludes. Or he just likes to fuck slowly. He doesn't really mind, though, when Harry leans in again to capture his lips in another hot kiss.

Louis has no idea how Harry manages to drag his cock over his prostate so perfectly in this position, but he definitely doesn't complain. It makes his balls draw up tight and his dick leak a steady stream of precome. Louis is ready to explode.

“Ohh, come on”, he whines against Harry's mouth. “Fuck me harder, Harry. _Please_.”

It seems to do the trick for Harry, because he grips his hips tighter—Louis will have some nice bruises there—and begins to plow into Louis, making their kissing sloppy and uncoordinated, but it doesn't matter, because they mostly just breathe into each other's mouths.

The pleasure that has been building slowly inside of Louis now increases tenfold. He bounces on Harry's lap, because no matter how long he wants to drag this out, the need to come is stronger than everything else. He reaches for his dick with a shaking hand and tugs roughly at it.

The orgasm wrenches so suddenly from him that he screams when he comes, shooting his load all over his hand and Harry's chest. He feels his walls clamp down on Harry, the taller shuddering at the wet heat that is gripping him tightly. He pushes in a few last times before he shoots his hot come inside of Louis. The latter groans at that. He has never felt that before— he vaguely remembers he should have asked Harry if he is clean, but he trusts him, he is a friend of the family after all, and he can ask him about it later.

Harry drops his back onto the lounger and Louis follows him which makes Harry's softening dick slip out of him partially and a bit of come leaks out of his hole. It's strangely hot.

Harry presses a lazy kiss to Louis' mouth.

“I think tanning might be a new hobby of mine.”

Louis cups his jaw and grins at him.

“Good thing I do this every day then.”


End file.
